


moments to remember

by cap_n_port



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, IPRE Days, M/M, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: let! them! be! in! love!





	1. in which davenport is strong

"Hey, Davvie?" The gnome looked up from his work, confused.

"Yes? What is it, Merle?"

"So, gnomes are really strong..." Davenport sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you..." Merle ran his fingers through his beard anxiously. "Can you try and lift me?" Davenport nodded, murmuring something to himself in a strange mixture of Gnomish and Common. Merle grinned and rushed at Davenport. Davenport shrieked and dropped the trinket he was working on. He caught Merle bridal style, frowning at him.

"Merle, what the fuck was that?"

"You holding me, obviously!" said Merle, leaning back.

"So, can I put you down now that I've satisfied your curiousity over whether I can hold you or not?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because." Merle plucked a flower from his hair- how and why the fuck did he always have flowers in his hair? Nobody really knew- and put it in Davenport's shirt pocket. "I like being near you." Davenport blushed, turning redder than the color of his IPRE jacket. Leaning his head down, he kissed Merle on the cheek.

"This has been nice, but I really have to get back to work."

"Sure, sure."

 

 


	2. oops i cant stop the angst

Davenport hummed to himself, rolling a pebble between his fingers. Beside him, Merle yawned, stretching an arm over Davenport's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't notice. Davenport did notice, but didn't say anything, instead leaning against him with a smile. 

"Hey, Davvie?"

"Yes, Merle?"

"You ever think-" Merle stopped, leaning as close to Davenport as possible. "You ever think this will stop?"

"Think what will stop?"

"This. Babenport-" Davenport laughed at the nickname, kissing Merle's forehead. Merle stayed uncharacteristically serious. "Babenport, you ever think we'll stop running from the hunger? Settle down somewhere?"

"What?" Davenport was taken aback with surprise. "Settle down?"

"Yeah." Merle sighed. "I know, I know, your life is the mission and all that, but I want to stop running. I want to go somewhere and stay there. I want to keep aging, not just stay the same, constantly. I want to grow old with you." He smiled sadly.

"Merle, I-"

"What if this never stops? What if we just keep running, world after world, cycle after cycle?" 

"I promise we won't, Merle. I promise we won't."


	3. in which davenport nearly gets murdered by a plant because its jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a tumblr post  
> 

Davenport knocked on Merle's door, and it swung open. 

"Merle?" Merle was tending to some plants. His room was virtually a garden. 

"Yes, Davvie?" Davenport blushed at the nickname. 

"Well- um..." What was he going to say? He forgot. "Uh-" Fuck, think of something quick! "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! Come on in!" Davenport entered, the door swinging shut behind him. "Trying to relocate these plants..." Merle murmured under his breath. "Anyways!" He turned to Davenport.

"Yes?" Davenport asked. 

"I don't think someone would come into my room just to ask me how I'm doing." Merle lowered his glasses to wink at Davenport, who blushed from head to toe. Neither of them noticed the vine getting dangerously close to Davenport's neck. 

Merle grinned at Davenport. 

"Just kidding. So that one over there-" He stopped when he realized Davenport wasn't following him. Turning around, he saw the vine tangled around Davenport's neck and legs. 

Merle grabbed a weed whacker. Time to whack some weeds.


	4. the stars are different here

This plane, unlike the last few, was habitable, so Davenport and Merle decided to celebrate it with stargazing. Leaving the ship for a while- Merle joked that without Davenport, the ship would descend into utter chaos. But they needed a night out, so that's what they did.

There was a nice hill near the ship, where they sat down, laying out a blanket.

"The stars are different here from back home," said Davenport.

"They always are, sugar plum." Davenport grinned.

"Always with the nicknames, huh...." Quick, think of a flower nickname! "...Buttercup?" Davenport screamed internally. That was horrible. 

"That's cute." Said Merle. "As cute as you!" Davenport blushed, and got a little closer to Merle. 

"I can't find Fate."

"Huh?"

"The constellation, silly!"

"No, but you know what you can find?" Merle grabbed Davenport's hand. 

"What?"

"Love!"

"That's cheesy, honeysuckle." Davenport said, smiling.

"See, you're getting there with the nicknames!" Davenport grinned and kissed Merle. They spent the rest of the evening like that, talking and laughing, until they fell asleep on the blanket holding each other.


End file.
